


Curiosity killed the cat

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Garth the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Nick invites Roger for dinner because he has to tell him something.The dessert is even better.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonnaTB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaTB/gifts).



> Reunion era
> 
> English is not my mother tongue , no beta  
> Feedback welcome
> 
> PS  
> For the American Readers: I try to use british english. So it`s favour and not favor and you might find a lot of unfamiliar words.

Roger found himself whistling along, something he hadn`t done in quite a while.  
This Reunion-thing really worked for him, obviously.  
Taking two steps at a time, he made it up to Nick`s apartment, assuming this dinner invitation was about some band business to talk about with all of them.  
The door stood open and Nick shouted from somewhere inside “C`mon in, Rog. Beware of the cat. Moody brat, Garth.”  
“Aren`t you afraid he`d run off if you leave the door open?” Stepping in, he spotted the cat in a flash. A blue Russian. Not that he knew so much about cats, but Nick was talking about this cat a lot. Like, a lot!  
This was the first time Roger met this cat , the first time he was in Nick`s apartment , so he`s all curious.  
“He`d never. Such a snob. Leaving this flat? No way! He`s the king in here, so why should he leave his kingdom?” Nick came into the hallway and Roger barely suppressed a laughter.  
Nick Rhodes in an apron. He would never have guessed that.  
Plus, it was probably the first time ever he saw him with not a bit of make-up on.  
Quite a lot of first times so far, he thought, grinning.  
“Glad you could make it, Rog.”  
They stood facing each other and it was kind of awkward for a second.  
They had never been very close back then, too different and all, so they both had to think about what would be the proper greeting. Handshake? Hug?  
Roger decided for the latter, pulling the man close with one arm, shortly patting his back.  
Nick smelled of exotic spices, so did the whiff coming out of what had to be the kitchen.  
“So, I`m the first, huh?” The drummer wondered.  
“The first? Oh. Yeah. And the only one. Didn`t I say that? It`s just you, Garth and me.” Nick shrugged.  
Well. That was…weird. Unexpected.  
“Ah. Okay.” Roger knew he wasn`t quite hiding his surprise. “ I brought wine. For five. Four, rather.”  
Goodness. It was still unfamiliar that JT didn`t drink any more, and he kept on forgetting about it.  
“Brilliant! So we can get drunk. Food needs to simmer a bit, let`s go into the living room, I have a bottle of champagne in the cooler.”  
Roger was a wee bit puzzled as he followed the man into another room, Garth right beside him.  
“Have a seat. Ah, wait, let me take the bottles. Thank you. That will fit nicely with the Indian food, needs a heavy red.I hope you like Indian. And vegetarian. Warren turned me into one. You know. A vegetarian.”  
If Roger didn't know any better, he'd think Nick was nervous. But why should he?  
“Indian is fine, and who needs meat all the time?” he plopped on the sofa.  
This was weird. Still. He couldn`t grasp it, but something was weird.  
“So..” Nick started, sitting next to him just to jump up in an instant to get rid of the apron, tossing it aside. “Better, huh? Champagne?”  
Bloody hell. He was nervous. He really was.  
Maybe, inviting the drummer for dinner wasn`t such a good idea, he could tell that Roger felt somehow uncomfortable. The best thing would be to get straight to the point.  
He poured the bubbly liquid and sat next to his old band mate again, daring to look him up and down shortly.  
The man aged well. Really. He was…well, attractive? Hunky?  
Nick chuckled quietly. Goodness.  
“You're wondering why I invited you, aren't you?”  
“I…yeah, to be honest, I do. I..” Roger got interrupted by a huge black Russian jumping straight into his lap. “Ooof!”  
Garth was literally climbing up his chest, rubbing his head under Roger`s chin, purring like mad.  
Nick couldn`t help but staring, amazed.  
“He`s never done that. Sorry.”  
“Nothing to be sorry for, he`s nice. Cute.”  
“No, actually he`s not, he is a mean arrogant asshole who never lets anyone touch him.”  
“Well, than he`s a very cute, purring asshole right now.”  
Something about this image made Nick`s heart melt. How Roger smiled at the cat, how he whispered sweet little compliments, how his strong fingers caressed the shimmering fur…  
Strong fingers. Caressing. Oh fuck.  
That wasn't the plan. No. That was disturbing. Nick cleared his throat, forcing himself to take his glass, to break his gaze on strong fingers caressing.  
“I invited you because I want you to know a few things before we go on that tour. I think we…I mean, we never were very…compatible.”  
Compatible. Jesus.  
“We don`t know each other too well.” He explained hastily.  
“That`s right. So, you invited me to get to know me better, huh? That's very nice of you, Nick. I appreciate it. I've already learned some things about you that I didn't know. That you can cook, for example. That you're a vegetarian. And that sometimes you don't even wear makeup.”  
And it looks good on him, Roger thought. Somehow pure. Innocent. Made him look younger.  
For Nick, this would have been the right moment to reveal another little detail about himself, but he simply couldn`t. Not yet. He just couldn't evaluate Roger, had no idea how he would react, and suddenly he was terrified of this reaction. Actually, he'd been at peace with himself for a long time and no longer heed the opinions of others, but Roger's opinion mattered to him.  
Smalltalk was all he could muster for now, and they emptied their glasses, moving over to the kitchen.  
Garth was in Roger`s lap again the second the man sat down.  
Their conversation went surprisingly well, easy and funny with a lot of laughter.  
“You`re a brilliant cook, Nick Rhodes! I would rub my belly if I could, but there`s an asshole cat in the way.”  
“You can put him down, you know.”  
“Nah. It`s nice. Cosy. Purring cats have something very calming, don't they?”  
“He really has never done this before. He seems to like you a lot. John tried to pick him up once, he had to go to the hospital.”  
“You're kidding me.”  
“No, sir. You`re the cat whisperer or something.”  
A purring cat may have had a calming effect, but Roger's smile did not. Not on Nick. Nor did Roger's fingers, those strong, caressing fingers,  
Nick stood to open the next bottle of wine. He`s slightly drunk. More than slightly, to be honest.  
Roger sat the protesting cat on the floor and cleared their plates.  
“Hey! Don`t! You`re my guest.”  
“Yes, I am. And guests are allowed to do whatever they want, and I want to help you.”  
They put everything in the dishwasher, laughing and giggling, and Nick stumbled over the open machine door, finding himself in the drummer`s arms.  
What was that? A jolt of electricity passed between them where they touched, having them both stare at each other for what seemed to be half an eternity.  
Then Roger stepped back, chuckling quietly, and Nick almost jumped when he let his hand slide up his arm. Again. A jolt.  
“Weird!” Roger muttered, touching the other arm. A jolt.  
“Stop it!” Nick's words came thick and fast, almost furious, and he slammed the door close, making the plates clatter inside the washer.  
Roger looked all the way puzzled as Nick plopped on his chair, grabbing the wine glass.  
“Uh. What's wrong now?” he wondered, leaning against the counter.  
“I invited you here because I wanted to tell you something. Everybody else already knows, but you... somehow I'm afraid to tell you. And keeping sparks flying between us isn't helping.”  
“Sparks, yes, huh? Funny!”  
“I`m gay, Roger! Still find it funny?”  
Roger looked at him with big eyes, not saying a word.  
“See? Not funny. Are you... I mean, are you embarrassed now?”  
Roger shook his head, still in silence, and sat down at the table again, opposite Nick.  
This time he shoved Garth away as he tried to get in his lap.  
Nick stared, almost defiant, arms crossed.  
“That`s actually not very surprising, Nick Rhodes. I always suspected it, in a way. What really amazes me is that you were obviously afraid to tell me.”  
“We never knew each other very well; we still do not really know each other. And you're so... I don't know. Buttoned-down.”  
“In other words, you think I`m some homophobic asshole or what?”  
“That`s not what I meant!”  
“Buttoned-down! Thank you very much. You all really think I'm the biggest drag ever, don't you?”  
He looked offended.  
“God, Roger, no, it`s just…”  
“Yeah, I got it, Nick. That quiet shy drummer who never said much, who never was that party animal, who never cheated on his wife…sure he hates everything out of the norm, huh? You know nothing about me, Nicholas. Nothing.”  
“Fuck, that’s not it! I was afraid to tell you because…well. I like you. I want to know you better. And I was afraid that you might take it as flirting.”  
“Who knows, Nick. Now that I`m divorced, maybe I'd be up for a flirt. Maybe I've flirted with men before. It may surprise you, but I've had offers.”  
“Offers?” Nick blinked.  
“Offers!” he nodded.  
“Have you? Ever? With a man?”  
“No. But I could have if I'd wanted to.”  
“Because you had offers.” Nick said stupidly.  
“Countless offers”  
For some reason they both broke out in laughter, Nick feeling all the way relieved.  
“So, you`re gay. Fab. Boyfriend?” Roger smiled warmly once they stopped laughing.  
“Broke up with the last one a month ago. He was jealous. Me, spending days and nights with four good looking blokes, huh? He thought there`s something going on between Nigel and me.”  
“Was he right, then?”  
“Oh please!”  
“Like what? You guys are really close, aren't you? It's not so far-fetched.”  
“I guarantee you; I have never been remotely interested in two out of three Taylors sexually.”  
What? Oh god. Must have been all the wine.  
Nick wished he could take that back.  
“Are you flirting now, or do you want to have sex with Andy?” Roger winks.  
Nick could feel himself blushing.  
“I`m drunk” he muttered, as if this would be the answer to everything.  
“I won't tell him.” The drummer chuckled.  
“Huh?”  
“Ands. I won`t tell him that you have a crush on him.”  
“I don`t…do you want coffee?”  
Nick Rhodes was indeed nervous. And drunk. And somehow…cute, without his make-up.  
Roger almost chocked on this thought.  
He watched closely as Nick went to the coffee maker.  
It was the truth. He got offers from men. Quite a lot.  
Not that he wasn't curious in some way about how it would feel. To have sex with a man.  
He had felt flattered, actually. But he was with Giovanna all his life, and he would never have cheated on her, neither with another woman nor with a man.  
Now he was divorced. Free.  
And obviously Nick was flirting with him, and there had been sparks, literally.  
He shook his head.  
Bullshit.  
It`s the wine.  
“Go over to the living room, I`ll bring the coffee.”  
“`kay.”  
Uh. The wine, indeed.  
Roger stumbled slightly, feeling a bit dizzy as he made his way to the couch, plopping down on it.  
Coffee was definitely a good idea.  
Garth jumped in his lap yet again and when Nick came in minutes later, he was having a very deep conversation with the cat. Deep enough not to notice Nick.  
“I think your owner lied to me. You're a nice cat, Garth. A really nice cat. You're fluffy. No, Nick is not honest. I think he's flirting with me, Garth. Even though he thinks I'm an awful bore. You don't think so, do you? I mean, why does everybody always think that? I was married, man! You don't cheat on your wife. Not even with men. Although I was curious. Sparks just flew between us, Garth, didn't they? We weren't imagining it. What do you think, I should prove to Nick that I'm not a drag?”  
Nick hold his breath, desperately trying not to make the slightest noise as he stepped back into the hallway.  
Then he cleared his throat loudly, coming in again.  
He nearly swooned when Roger looked up, smiling at him.  
“Ah, coffee!”  
“That cat loves you.”  
“I think I love him, too. Can I keep him? It's really lonely in my apartment, you know?”  
“This is my cat. Get your own.”  
Nick carefully put the tray on the table and sat down next to Roger and the cat. Close, their thighs almost touching.  
Although he tried not to look, his gaze hung on Roger's strong hand that tirelessly stroked Garth's bright blue fur.  
How would that hand feel around his cock?  
Oh God. Where was that thought coming from?  
Rogers brown eyes met his and he felt like it was all written in his face.  
“You have pretty hands. Manly. Strong.” Nick heard himself say.  
What the hell? Could it get any more awkward?  
He lay his own hand on Garth`s back, his little finger barely touching Roger`s.  
Zing. Jolt.  
The cat hissed, gave Roger a big scratch on the back of his hand and disappeared into the hall.  
“I warned you. He`s an asshole!”  
“He got an electric jolt”  
“Wait, I'll get some disinfectant.”  
“No, Nick, don't. Stay here. It's just a little scratch. Garth got spooked.”  
“Sparks” Nick said quietly, his eyes darting into Roger`s as he took his hand, bringing it to his lips.  
First, he kissed that scratch, lips barely touching the skin.  
There`s a small nod from Roger, like he`s giving permission, and Nick dared to let his tongue lick along the wound.  
“I'm a little spooked too.” Roger whispered, not breaking their gaze. “I have never…I ..“  
“Shh! it's okay. I'll make you an offer. You decide how much of it you want to take.”  
Nick`s slender hand found the back of his neck, fingers stroking gently.  
“I don't think you're boring. I think you're hot, Roger, you know? But I can't. I can't find you hot.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because we are bandmates and we will go on tour together and…you are not gay. But there are sparks, Roger, sparks, and oh, God, I want to kiss you.”  
And more. So much more.  
He didn’t kiss Roger, though. It was Roger kissing him.  
And he responded.  
So good. Warm. Sexy.  
The kiss deepened, tongues playing, exploring.  
Nick got lost in this heat, in this passion, hands buried in Roger’s thick hair. He climbed into Roger`s lap, just like Garth did, and he was pretty fucking close to purring, too. At some point he sat astride Roger's lap and what they did was nothing but fuck. With clothes on.  
“Can we... Nick, God, Nick, please.”  
Nick backed off, startled.  
I'm too fast. He doesn't like it. Oh, God, what are we actually doing here?

Roger`s heart hammered in his chest, his cock painfully hard against his jeans and for the first time ever he felt another man`s cock pressing against him, felt lips on his that weren’t those of a woman.  
Nick. Goodness, this was Nick!  
And Nick tasted so good, he`s such a good kisser and oh…he wanted more. More of that. All of that.  
“Nick, please!” He didn`t know what he was actually asking for and he felt a strange loss when the man backed off, looking at him with those amazingly green eyes.  
“Too much?” Nick asked, sounding worried.  
“No, oh, God, no! Rather not nearly enough. You have a bedroom somewhere, I suppose?”  
Nick chuckled, and it was a heavenly noise. Deep and wanting. Somehow unbelieving. It turned into a breathless gasp when he stood up, Nick still wrapped around him, his hard cock rubbing against his belly.  
“Uh!”  
“Show me the way.”  
Nick couldn't believe that it really happened, that Roger was about to carry him to his bedroom, but that`s what he did.  
“I have no idea how it works between men, Nicholas, but I guess even men take their clothes off when they have sex.” The drummer grins when he had dropped him onto the king size bed.  
“You're not the shy little drummer boy who never says anything now, are you? Oh…oh, goodness, Rog!” Nick`s eyes went wide as he took of his shirt and started to unbutton his jeans.  
“Stripping for me, yeah? I like that. I like that a lot!”  
He did. It was a long time ago when Roger last took his shirt off in front of him, and it had never been so fucking sexy. This man wasn`t just hot, he was fucking sex on legs.  
Nevertheless, Nick had to slow it down a bit.  
They were both drunk, and Nick would never forgive himself if the band broke up right after the reunion, because Roger would regret all this tomorrow when he was sober again.  
Easier said than done with a naked drummer in his bedroom. Naked. Stark naked, cock leading the way.  
Nick swallowed hard, looking him up and down.  
“That`s what I call a man. Oh wow, Roger, you are….wow. Listen, we are drunk, and you never had sex with a man and…”  
“Oh, no, Nick, it doesn't work that way! You made me an offer and I'm taking it. Show me.”  
“Show you?”  
“What you do. When you have sex. Show me. What do you usually do?”  
“What if you regret it tomorrow?”

“We're grown men, aren't we, Nick? We're friends. We obviously find each other attractive. Why would I regret that?”  
At that moment Nick made a decision. Roger was right, wasn`t he? They were adults. They could have a little fun together. Adult fun. Why not?  
“Lay down!” he ordered. He`s the experienced one, he`d take the lead.  
But Roger didn't think of just lying down. He crawled into bed behind Nick, who’s still sitting there fully clothed, flinging his arms around him, nibbling at his neck.  
“Hmmm. You taste good. After all those spices. I wasn`t planning on having the cook for dessert, but I like the thought.”  
“If by that you mean you want to fuck me, forget it.” Nick leaned into the embrace, turning his head to find Roger`s lips.  
Kissing this man felt fantastic, really. He started purring again when those strong fingers started to unbutton his shirt.  
“I didn't mean that.” Roger whispered; nose buried in the curve of his neck.  
“What?”  
“Fucking. I didn't even think that was possible.”  
“You don't know that men fuck?”  
“Of course I know that, I'm not stupid. I... I didn't think WE could fuck.”  
“Well, we could. If you would bottom.”  
“That...no. I don`t think I…”  
“Roger, goodness, relax, ok? There are a lot of other things we can do.”  
Other things. Yes.  
Nick stood up to get rid of the remaining clothes, well aware that Roger watched every single one of his moves.  
“You are pretty.” Nick`s throat tightened a wee bit at those honest, admiring words and it got even worse when Roger continued “You're very different today than usual. You seem... I don't know... different. Not so cool. Your fucking self-esteem can be pretty scary, you know? And you're pretty arrogant.”  
“You think I`m arrogant? I am not, Roger. I know what I want and I know what I can do. Right now, for example, I want to lick those beautiful nipples of yours.”

Nick pushed him over to finally have him on his back and sat astride him, bending for these delicious little nubs.  
Roger`s response was amazing. Nick wondered if no woman ever did that to him.  
He moaned, head tilted back, mouth open.  
“Yes, oh god.”  
“Hmmm. Someone likes that! What about a few bites, hm? Would you like that, too?”  
“Fuck!” Roger yelled as Nick took a nub into his mouth, sucking hard.  
“I take this as a yes!” Kissing , sucking and biting he made his way down Roger`s chest, skipped the hard, throbbing cock and went straight for the balls.  
The heady, male aroma made him even harder than he already was, and the noise Roger made when he took his balls into his mouth almost made him come. Smooth, velvety skin, salty taste. Delicious.  
He just could not resist, licking the tender skin between the balls and this delightful little hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only this would last.

Roger could hardly breathe. He had simply forgotten how to do it.  
He may not have been the most experienced over-40-year-old on the planet when it comes to sex, but he always thought he and Giovanna had it good together.   
They tried things , right?  
However, he dared to doubt that Gio had ever put his balls in her mouth.  
And surely she never would have licked…there.   
Fuck, that was pretty fucking close to…  
“Nick!”   
Ok, yes, he was panicking a wee bit.  
Nick`s head came up from between his legs, green eyes dazed with lust.  
God. Oh God.  
So beautiful!  
Roger whimpered as the man`s body slid up against his, hot skin everywhere.  
Nick took his face in those slender hands, looking him in the eye.  
“You have nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you,”  
Said the man who just bit his nipples. Hard. But then, that wasn`t pain. Not really.   
“That`s not..I…no one ever has…”  
“I know. Trust me, will you?” Nick took his mouth.  
He.  
Took.  
His.  
Mouth.  
Roger was sure that nobody in the world could kiss better than Nick, and he loved kissing.  
He sometimes even thought that kissing was better than sex.  
This kiss was equally arousing and reassuring. The latter probably because this wonderful tongue was so far away from...there.  
Roger had to laugh, a deep chuckle in Nick's mouth, and Nick laughed back.  
“What is it, Rog?” he asked when they parted.  
“I can't even think it, this is so ridiculous.”  
“Think what?”   
“I thought you would lick me. There.”  
“There?” Nick chuckled, knowing all too well what Roger was talking about.  
“There! See, I can`t say it out loud.”  
“Your tiny little virgin pucker?” Nick suggested , wiggling his brows.  
“Which sounds a lot nicer than asshole.” Roger blushed heavily, making Nick laugh.  
“You said it. And look at that, you`re still breathing!”  
“Would you have done it?”  
“I told you, you decide what you take, but that`s definitely included in the offer.”  
How adorable, Nick thought. So responsive, needy, and still shy. Up to a certain point Roger obviously had no fear of contact, his hairy legs were wrapped around Nick's hips, the strong hands stroked his back, their cocks rubbing nicely against each other.  
“I don`t know. It`s …weird. Don't you find that kind of, uh, disgusting?”  
“Why the hell would I want to do something I find disgusting? I know you all have a slightly disturbed attitude towards your asses…”  
“Who`s *you all*?”   
“You straight guys. I am inclined to assume that heterosexual men also have a prostate, so I can only say that it is your own fault. You all don't know what you're missing.”  
Roger didn't seem convinced, but Nick wasn't going to talk it out now anyway.  
Actions not words.  
He started to lick one nipple again, earning a deep, lusty growl.  
Encouraged, he made his way down again.   
There were enough other body parts to be licked and sucked, and he was planning on driving the man all nuts.  
If only he could see Roger`s eyes while sucking his balls in his mouth, this time rubbing a thumb over the wet, hot tip of his cock as he did.   
Nick liked cocks, found them fascinating to no end, and this cock was pure perfection. Hard as nails and still so soft, velvety skin over steel. Thick, long and heavy. Perfection, really. And the taste…goodness.  
He switched from the balls to the cock, sucking the tip in, tongue playing with the foreskin.  
Still, he wanted to show Roger what a pleasure a prostate could be, and he could do this without even touching the little hole.  
Massaging the skin behind the balls, he found a certain spot, the spot where he had Roger squeaking when he pressed a thumb hard against the tender flesh.  
His balls drew up, and with a pointed scream Roger shot his load down his throat.  
Nick happily swallowed every drop, feeling strangely proud.  
That was fucking fast, oh yes! Roger was definitely in for some prostate stimulation, and Nick wished nothing more than to show him all those wonderful possibilities, having him moaning and screaming, driving him into oblivion.   
For now, he came up again, holding the shivering man as close as he could.  
“Oh God. Sorry. I didn’t…it…”  
“Shhh, sweet darling, it`s ok. I have you.”  
Sweet darling? Ack!   
But he was, goodness, he was! So sweet. So pure.  
Nick didn`t think of his own lust much, overwhelmed by Roger`s sensual reactions, so he gasped in surprise when a calloused hand wraps around his cock.  
“Ah. Yes!”  
Perfect. Perfect touch. Not too tight, not to loose. Good rhythm.  
Rhythm. Oh. Rhythm, yes, perfect.   
He was close to laugh out loud at that, but the laughter got stuck in his throat when Roger`s other hand cupped his balls, rolling them gently in his palm.  
“Good?” Roger asked.  
“Uh. Oh, Fuuuuuck. Please!” he grabbed the back of Roger`s neck, kissing him hard, tongue- fucking his mouth, well aware that he tasted of the man`s cum.  
Amazingly enough, Roger didn't seem to mind.  
Whatever Nick had imagined how it would be, he never thought that the drummer would be so incredibly sensual. So responding.  
He came the second Roger pinched a nipple, as it was all the way unexpected, the sting a perfect contrast to the gentle touches.  
Then Roger broke the kiss to take that nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, making Nick`s orgasm last forever.  
Wow.  
All of a sudden it wasn`t about some *adult fun* any more. Not for Nick. He wished this night would never end.  
Which was stupid, and he knew it.  
Shaking his head, he tried to make those stupid thoughts go. The night wasn`t over yet, right?   
He would just lie here for a few more minutes, Roger's warm, firm body nestled close to his. Then he would make fresh coffee, which they would actually drink.   
And then there would be a second round. And with any luck, maybe even a third.  
“Nick?”   
“Hm?”  
“Can I stay here?”  
“As long as you want. I'm not done with you yet.”  
“That's what I was hoping for.”  
Roger nuzzled at his neck, chuckling quietly.  
It was strange. Weird. Wonderful.  
This was Nick, for fuck`s sake, Nick Rhodes.   
Roger refused to think about tomorrow, to even think about what this meant, what had just happened here. What would happen next.  
Nick was in his arms, Nick felt good. Nick was beautiful.  
“I`ll go making us some coffee, yes? “ Despite his words, Nick didn`t move the slightest bit.  
“Hmhm” Roger snuggled up even closer to him.   
“Too bad that cats can't make coffee. Although Garth wouldn't make any if he could. On principle.” Nick mused, fingers combing through Roger`s hair.  
“I can make some if you want.”  
“You'd have to get up to do that. I'd have to let you go. That would be a great pity.”  
“Let's go together, then. I'll fall asleep if I stay in bed. And I don't want to sleep.”  
There was something strangely familiar as they sat naked in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to be ready. Nick could get used to that. He definitely could.  
Garth watched them from a certain distance.  
“He knows.” Roger chuckled.  
“Of course he does. Well, we haven't been very quiet. Besides, he can smell it.”  
Oh sure! Even Roger could smell it. Cum. Sweat. Lust, mixing nicely with the coffee aroma.  
“How long have you known?” he asked.  
“Known what?”  
“That you`re gay.”  
“Oh. Good question, actually. I've always been curious. Open to both. I just figured that I like men more than women. Not only sexually.”  
“Ah.” Roger became silent and he turned to watch Garth, chewing on his lower lip.  
Nick reached for his hand, stroking the palm with his thumb.  
“Please don`t!” he said quietly.  
“Huh?”   
“Don`t be ashamed now.”  
“Oh. No. I`m not. It`s just…it was intense. Huge.”  
“Oh yes!”   
“You... I... I never thought that it's so good to kiss you. You're a hell of a kisser, Nick Rhodes.”  
“It takes two to tango, right, Roger? Coffee`s done. Living room or bed?”  
“Bed, please.”  
“Good choice.”  
If they weren't naked, if the whole room didn't smell of sex, their conversation would be that of two men who like to sit together and talk.  
Only that it was. They were naked. It smelled like sex.  
Also, Nick couldn't keep his hands off Roger's chest hair, and of course, he accidentally rubbed over one nipple a couple of times.  
Roger, on the other hand, seemed to be extremely fascinated by Nick`s neck, rubbing his nose against it, kissing it, even licking it.  
Still, it was amazing how much they learned about each other in this short time, a lot more than they found out in those almost seven years of playing in a band together.  
Nick was positive that it would last now. The band.  
If only this would last, too. This.  
He and Roger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Roger couldn`t remember the last time he felt so comfortable with another human being.  
The last few months he was with Gio felt awkward.   
Knowing they would go separate ways; they had avoided each other`s company whenever possible.  
Things got better once Roger had moved out.  
When they started to drift into absolutely different directions, away from each other, he still couldn`t tell.   
And now he was in bed with a man. A naked man. They leaned against the headboard and he had an arm around his shoulder.  
There`s cum on his belly, dried cum.  
Nick`s.  
The man smelled so good, he just had to rub his nose in the curve of his neck over and over again. And he could listen to this voice forever.   
The laugh was lovely.   
The touch…oh, God.  
He knew Nick did that on purpose, rubbing over his nipples, and it made him jerk every single time.  
It didn`t take long and his cock was fully hard again, making the blanket over his lap looking like a tent for dwarfs.   
A tent for dwarfs?   
He felt a hysterical laughter building up in his chest when he noticed that there`s another tent nearby.  
A fucking dwarf camp in here.  
Giggling, he lifted that blanket, taking a closer look at Nick`s cock.  
“Oh. No dwarf.”   
Ok, he was losing it here. Absolutely losing it. The look Nick gave him made him finally howl with laughter.  
“Excuse me, did you just call my cock a dwarf? I freely admit I`m not so well-build as a certain drummer, but dwarf? That`s mean, Roger Taylor!”  
He couldn`t find words to explain that tent-thing, still laughing so hard he almost choked.  
“No…dwarf” he hiccupped. “Oh God, Nick! I…it`s…”  
Nick closed his lips with his, and the laughter turned into a breathless moan when a hot tongue invaded his mouth.  
Oh.   
Goodness, he`d die for those kisses.   
“I love your laugh, Roger, but I think I love those noises even more.” Nick growled and Roger felt like melting.  
For the second time this evening his hand wrapped around Nick`s cock.  
Somehow it felt familiar already. Right. It felt right. All the more astonished he was when the keyboardist's hand wrapped around his own, pushing it away.  
"No, Roger, wait. I want... you first, okay? I really want to give you something that no one has ever given you. May I try again? I promise you it feels good. It's not disgusting, not one bit. Please, Roger. I'll stop right now if you don't like it.”

Nick was a wee bit surprised by his own words, but it was nothing but the truth. He wanted to give Roger something he never had, something he would hopefully never forget.  
He wanted to fuck Roger so badly, but it was their first night. Most likely their only night. And Roger was a virgin.  
So, no fucking.  
Deep down inside Nick was hoping that Roger would like it so much that it wouldn't be just that one night, that there`d be more nights. Anyway, he'd make the most of this here, showing Roger the wonderful world of gay sex, if he'd only let him.  
Roger tensed, face going blank, and Nick immediately missed that easiness, this playful mood.  
“I..ok.”  
“Ok?” He may had hoped for that, still he was taken aback by the answer. Ok? Just like that?   
“Yeah, ok. I mean, I asked for what you usually do. I asked you to show me.”  
Well, in fact, it wasn`t was he usually did.   
He did this quite rarely, to be honest. For him, it was even more intimate than fucking someone, as odd as it may sounded. He called himself a top, through and through, and licking someone`s hole wasn`t very toppy at all, huh?   
But this man was so sweet…sweet darling…and he just wanted to give him good feelings, the best feelings ever.  
“How do you want me? I mean…what do I have to do?”  
How do you want me, goodness. Oh bloody fucking God.  
Nick sucked in a desperate breath, trying not to freak out.  
“Nothing. You have to do nothing. Just lie on your back, spread those hairy legs and try to relax.”  
“Sounds easy. I think I can do this.” The look in his face said otherwise, though, but still he lay on his back, spreading wide.  
Nick gulped.   
This hot bundle of masculinity sprawled naked on his bed, it`s like a wet dream or something.  
He didn't lose much time, afraid Roger would change his mind.  
At least he already knew that the drummer loved to have his balls sucked, so he started with that, thumb searching for the magic spot at his perineum.  
“Uh…What…that`s …uh” Roger shuddered, hips rocking.  
Sweet. Sweet, needy darling.  
Letting go of his balls, Nick let his tongue flicker against the puckered entrance.   
Shortly, but long enough to be noticed.  
Roger stiffened, holding his breath.   
Ok. It`s ok. I won`t panic. No. Alright, I`m fine.   
God, that was weird. So weird.  
“Relax, sw…relax. It will be good, promised!”   
Nick was obviously trying to sound soothing, but his voice was dripping with lust. Had anyone ever spoken to him like that? So full of passion? So lustful and at the same time so loving?  
Uh. L-word. Nope. Adult fun, this was adult fun, yeah?  
“Don`t forget to breathe.” Nick chuckled, his breath sweeping over the…tight virgin pucker.   
God. Jesus. Holy mother of…  
“ Breathe, Roger.”  
It sounded like a sob when he finally was able to suck in some air, to fill his lungs, and when he breathed out again, Nick grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them wide and licked. There.  
Like, licking. Licking his tight virgin…his asshole, for fuck`s sake!   
Nick Rhodes was licking his asshole!   
He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the panic, against the disturbing, unnerving thought that it`s a very disgusting, dirty place for a tongue to be, whether you`d call it pucker or asshole or whatever.  
Oh. That`s…  
It was extraordinarily surprising that Nick was actually right, once he, Roger, was able to just let it happen. It was good. Really.  
Like, oh my god I`m going nuts-good.

He felt confused at the very first second he opened his eyes. All dark. Not his bed. Where…?  
At Nick`s . He was at Nick`s. In Nick`s bed. In Nick`s arms.  
His head ached and he felt the need for a cigarette. And water. Lots of ice-cold water.  
This taste in his mouth was…  
Cum.  
Oh God!  
He swallowed Nick`s cum. He had a cock in his mouth, he….  
The panic came as a huge wave, rushing over him with no mercy.  
He couldn`t think straight. He couldn`t even breathe, actually.   
How he found the way out of this bedroom, he didn`t know. He just realized that he must have made it to the kitchen somehow, as he stood by the open window, sucking nicotine into his lungs as for dear life.  
He jumped when something furry rubbed against his legs.  
Garth the cat. Blue Russian.  
He held the half-smoked cigarette under the tap of the sink until it was all soaked, then threw it in the bin.   
“Hello, my friend.” He said weakly, squatting down to caress the purring animal.  
Yes, a purring cat had something very calming. Comforting.  
Minutes later he collected his clothes from the bedroom floor, got dressed in the kitchen with Garth watching him and left the apartment.  
He had to think. He needed to clear his head, and the best thing for that was running. For once, jeans and sneakers would do.

Nick knew it the moment he woke up, and even though he halfway expected it, it made his stomach turn.  
He`s gone.  
So much for adult fun and no regrets and all that bullshit.  
He should have known. In fact, he had. Known.  
It`s just that he didn`t care.  
Because he was hot. Roger.  
Hot and sexy and sweet and…  
Sweet darling.  
“Come on, Nicholas James Bates, don`t turn into a lovey-dovey love-sick idiot!” he said to himself as he sat up, pressing his fingers against the aching temples.  
Coffee. He needed coffee.   
Roger`s mug was still on the nightstand, beside his, and for some reason this sight made his eyes watering.  
“Stop this, Nick! He had left your bed, now make sure that he`s not leaving the band! Again. Oh fuck!” Goodness. Weren`t self-talks a sign of schizophrenia or something?  
He shook his head and what was supposed to be a bitter laugh sounded very much like a sob.  
He slipped into his bathrobe and scuffled into the kitchen, passing Garth, who sat in the hallway in front of the entrance door.  
Only when the coffee maker started its work, the realization reached Nick's brain that something was weird.  
He stepped back into the hallway.  
Garth sat there, facing the door, ears twitching, tail curling and uncurling like a psychotic snake.  
“Garth?”   
“Meow.”   
The cat graciously turned its royal head towards Nick, winked twice and then stared at the door again. Something behind that door seemed to get his attention.  
Nick went to open the door to check on that, and he almost screamed when someone rolled right in front of his feet.  
“Uh.” Roger blinked.  
Roger. Roger apparently sat with his back to the door when he opened it, so now he lay halfway in the flat.  
“I must have fallen asleep.”   
“Why the hell are you sleeping on my doorstep?”  
“Was running. Brought breakfast. Forgot that I have no keys and didn`t want to wake you. Would you have the infinite kindness to help me up?”  
“Running?” Nick blinked.   
Roger struggled to get up as Nick seemed to be unable to move, just staring at him with those beautiful green eyes like he was a ghost.  
His face was hard to read and Roger suddenly wondered if Nick even wanted him here.  
He finally managed to stand and felt a bit awkward now. Funny. The possibility that Nick might be glad he was gone had never even occurred to him.  
“Do you want me to go? I know I probably smell bad, I really need to take a shower and I...”  
“You fucking slept on my doorstep because you didn`t want to wake me?” Nick blurted.  
“I…yeah.”  
“You idiot! You scared the hell out of me. I woke up and you weren't there and I thought, great, now we need a new drummer because he regrets it and I... shit, Roger- I …”

“I don't regret anything. And frankly, it scares me a little bit. Can we... I don't know... talk? Because I'm afraid this adult fun thing isn't for me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owner of this cat was wrong

“Yeah, let’s talk” Nick nodded.  
He knew what`s coming, huh?  
Something like oh, it was fun, really, but I`m straight so we can`t do this again and I would be grateful if we could just forget about it and pretend it never happened.  
Well, it`s not that bad. At least Roger didn`t run away, at least it looked like they won`t need yet another new drummer.  
Still, something inside him hurt and he practically stormed into the kitchen, needing some distance between them.  
He kept himself busy with the coffee machine, filled two cups, tried to delay the inevitable.  
“I hope you like hummus. There's a Jewish grocery store a few blocks away, and they had bagels. With hummus. Which is vegetarian, so…”  
Why did Roger sound so incredibly cheerful?  
“Fine. Hummus is fine. Thank you.”  
He almost dropped the mugs when he turned, finding Roger sitting at the table with Garth in his lap.  
He could so very much get used to this, really.  
“The cat really loves you.” He said hoarsely.  
“What about the cat`s owner, then? I mean, ok, love is one big word, huh, but wouldn't the owner of this cat be interested in more than just a little adult fun? I just can't, Nick, I can't have sex with someone and then just leave. You're probably right and I'm boring and buttoned-down and all, and I never seriously considered I could be gay, but…”  
What? Wait a minute, what?  
That was so not what Nick had expected that it took an eternity for those words to sink in.  
He still stood between the kitchen counter and the table, mugs in hand, and all he could do was staring at Roger like some retarded idiot.  
“I woke up tonight and you were lying beside me and I could taste you. I panicked. When I... well, I always run when something's bothering me. It helps clear my head. I...maybe it was nothing special to you, Nick, but I've never felt anything like that in my life. I don't know if I like men, but I like you. And you are a man. It's so confusing. Oh, God, listen to me, I'm talking bullshit.” Roger blushed, fidgeting with the bagel bag he brought.  
“The owner of this cat is very interested in more than just a bit of adult fun, Roger. The owner of this cat just thought that he would never get more than this one night.” Nick finally managed to talk, voice sounding rough.  
“The owner of this cat was wrong.”  
Nick crossed the short distance to the table, plopping down on a chair. Coffee spilled as he banged the mugs on the table a wee bit too brisk, but he couldn`t care less.  
“It was. Special. To me.”  
“Yeah? I, um... So I didn't do too badly? I mean, considering I've never done this before.”  
Nick reached for Roger`s hand, squeezing it gently.  
“I have rarely seen anyone as sensual as you. You were fan-fucking-tastic.” He suddenly wanted to tell all that corny, sexy stuff, everything he's been holding back from saying.  
“Your body is a wonderland, really. You make divine noises; you taste delicious and your cock is just beautiful. I've never seen such a beautiful cock.”  
Oh, goodness! He must think that Nick was some cock-fixated pervert.  
But then, he was, sort of.  
“Uh. Looks like my cock has an ego, it`s giving you standing ovations here. Which is really totally weird when you have a purring cat sitting on your lap like a big furry vibrator.” Roger shoved the very dismayed Garth from his lap, blushing even more.  
“You are unbelievingly cute, Roger Taylor.” Nick laughed; his stomach filled with half a million hyperactive butterflies. This man was unbelievable! Funny, sexy, so very not buttoned-down. How could he ever thought he was?  
“I actually thought YOU were cute. With that apron and no make-up and all. Fuck, that was weird. I still…I mean, how the hell did that happen, Nick?”  
“I'm not sure. Those sparks. And then I overheard you in the living room talking to Garth. You said you were always curious.”  
“Curiosity killed the cat, they say.”  
“How lucky you're not a cat.”  
“Still, this will probably kill me. I mean, honestly, that was...your kisses…”  
With that, Nick`s mind switched to autopilot.  
Your mission, kissing the drummer to death.  
Roger tried to resist quite half-heartedly.  
“No, you can't do that! I stink, I haven't even brushed my teeth and I... oh, God.”  
The last few words were gasped into Nick`s hungry mouth.  
Having a kissing keyboard player sitting on his lap was far more exciting than a cat and it surely wasn’t calming. No, sir!  
Nick had straddled him like he did last night in the living room, one hand firmly on the back of his neck, kissing him greedily. Roger wanted to carry him back to bed.  
Bloody hell, this man made him want, turned him into a hot heap of pure lust.  
His hands, the ones Nick had called pretty, manly and strong, found their way under the thick terrycloth of the bathrobe, exposing the smooth, milky skin underneath.  
Fascinating. So different from a woman, still somehow similar.  
Nick wasn`t what one would call a hunk, definitely not, but despite the rather delicate body for a man, he radiated a kind of masculinity that was almost intoxicating.  
Like the star-man -era David Bowie, only much prettier. His very own Ziggy Stardust.  
His very own? Oh, please!  
Maybe they should stop that kissing. It clouded Roger's brain.  
They should talk more than snogging anyway, because he still did not really know what was going on here.  
But these kisses were addictive.  
His hard cock pressed painfully against the zipper of his jeans and he moaned into the man`s mouth. Although Nick did not give the impression that Roger's unwashed condition bothered him in any way, he felt a little uncomfortable, so he decided to carry Nick around once more, hoping they would both fit into the shower cabin.  
Nick laughed, his breath caressing Roger`s sweaty skin, giving him Goosebumps all over.  
“Hmmm. Strong man, sweet darling, I like that.”  
Argh. How sexy!  
“I need a shower. With you, okay?”  
“Oh, I`d love that. Very much.”  
They made their way into the bathroom, Nick holding on to him as for dear life.  
It was just when he lowered him to the tiled floor that he remembered all those locker room jokes about gays from those times he was playing football.  
Stupid jokes. Degrading jokes.  
Like, be careful to not drop the soap when a fucking faggot is around, you may end up with a dick in your ass.  
Ok, stupid, this was really stupid. Still it made him laugh.  
Nick loved that laugh, even though it was a wee bit disturbing right now.  
They had somehow lost his bathrobe on the way here, so he was standing naked in front of a laughing drummer, and that was kind of irritating.  
“I really hope it's not the sight of me that amuses you so much, Roger Taylor.”  
“Of course not, I just…ah, never mind.”  
“It must be something dirty, because you're blushing again. Did I actually tell you that I think that's very sweet?”  
“It includes soap, so it can`t be dirty.” He chuckled.  
“Can you express yourself in a way that I understand what you are talking about?”  
“I can`t. It`s stupid. Forget it. Locker room bullshit.”  
“Locker room bullshit?”  
“It`s nothing, Nick.” Roger reached for the hem of his shirt.  
“Wait. Let me, yeah?”  
Roger stood perfectly still as Nick undressed him, eyes locked with his, even when Nick dropped to his knees to open the sneakers, tossed them aside and then went to the socks.  
“I stink.”  
“You don`t.”  
“I don't have any clothes to change into and yours don't fit me.” Strangely enough Roger was ashamed all of a sudden.  
“That's too bad. Well, I guess you'll have to stay naked then.”  
A little sharp cry escaped from Roger`s lips when Nick`s fingers found the zipper of his jeans, brushing over that bulge behind.  
Oh God.  
Nick on his knees, those luscious lips so close to the throbbing, leaking cock….the unwashed cock, Roger reminded himself, taking a step back.  
“I …please, can we shower first? I mean…before…can we just shower?”  
“You got a washing obsession or something? You don't stink, you smell wonderful. Like a man. I'm gay, I like a man smelling like a man.”  
As proof, Nick pulled Roger close to him by the waistband of his underpants and tugged them down.  
This beautiful cock sprung free, almost hitting his cheek.  
What he did next made Roger wanting to jump out of his skin.  
Nick Rhodes buried his nose in his balls, inhaling deep.  
“You..Nick..please…don`t!”  
He wanted to escape, but Nick`s hands cupped his ass cheeks, holding him in place as he started licking again, licking and then sucking him in, sucking his balls in his hot, talented mouth.  
Roger threw his head back and screamed. Now, sober and without the lulling effect of the wine the day before, it felt much more intense. Fucking intense.  
Nick couldn`t stop if he tried.  
God, how much he would like to find this tight little virgin pucker, finger-fucking it while he was sucking these delicious, salty balls. But then poor Roger would surely freak out completely, and not with lust, which would be a pity.  
Nick switched from balls to cock, head bobbing. He wanted to make the drummer come, to make clear that he couldn`t care less if he was unwashed or not. He hadn't lied, he actually liked it when men were a little sweaty. And this one was really delicious. And he smelled good. Sweating after physical exertion reminded him of the smell of sex. If they were on tour, he'd bury his nose in Roger's armpit after every fucking show and ....  
“Close!” Roger panted and Nick increased both, pace and suction.  
It only took a few more seconds and Roger`s seed filled his mouth.  
Bloody hell, he couldn’t get enough of that. Of the cum and those sharp cries accompanying Roger`s orgasms.  
Roger was more than just a bit shaky when Nick led him into the shower cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick`s long, artistic fingers.

It was right there, under the shower, that both of them fully realized it`s indeed more than just some adult fun.  
It was in their touches, in their glances, it was fucking everywhere.  
“Can I stay here?” Roger repeated last night`s words, forehead pressed against Nick`s.  
Amazing how perfectly they fit together.  
“As long as you want. I`m not done with you yet. I will probably never be done with you.”  
“Good. That`s good. Do you have a toothbrush for me?”  
“There`s a Tesco down the road, we`ll go buy one. You can use mine until then.”  
“Okay.”  
“Oh! No complaints about it being unsanitary? You surprise me.”  
“Are you making fun of me?”  
“Noooo! Yes. Maybe. A bit. Turn, will you?”  
“Shouldn't I drop the soap first?”  
“What?”  
“Isn't that how it works? You drop the soap, bend over and bang…”  
“Bang? Roger, I really like you. I like you a lot, but sometimes I don`t have the slightest clue what you`re talking about.”  
“I was in a football team, when I was a teen. I probably learned every existing gay joke there. Among other things, that you don't drop the soap when you don't want a dick in your ass.”  
“Ah. The locker room bullshit, I get it. Apart from the fact that it doesn't work that way, I really just want to wash your very nice back. Of course, I could also wash your tight little…”  
“Could it be that you`re a wee bit anal-retentive?”  
“Could be. But like I said, Roger, it doesn't work that way. You don't just bend over and bang. Maybe your teammates have seen too much gay porn.”  
“I seriously doubt that.” Roger turned, pressing his palms against the tiles.  
“You know, if you spread your legs a little bit, it might work.”  
“It's not working, it's working, could you make up your mind?”  
“Is this an offer?” Nick teased, fingers tracing the curve or Roger`s spine down to his ass.  
“You could…uhm, you said you would…”  
“Wash it?”  
Oh.  
My.  
God.  
Roger nodded, cheeks flaming red.  
“Ok.” Only two letters, but still Nick couldn`t keep the nervy shiver out of his voice.  
Although he could hardly control himself, he started on the broad shoulders, soaped the wet, soft skin, felt the strong muscles under his fingers, slowly working his way down.  
Don`t fuck that up, Nicholas James Bates! Go slow. Just don`t fuck it up, man!  
Jesus! If only he could stop thinking about the f-word.  
Roger relaxed under his touch, making sweet little noises.  
“That`s nice” he purred.  
He even pushed back into Nick`s touch when the caressing, massaging hands had reached the firm ass, kneading the perfect globes.  
Nick leaned in to kiss Roger`s neck.  
“Yes, nice, very nice. That`s a very nice ass.” Nick had always been a dirty-talker, he just couldn`t help it, even though he knew it might scared Roger a bit.  
A finger slid between those delightful cheeks and the drummer squirmed.  
Nick flung an arm around him, holding him.  
“I`m just stroking it, yes? Just touching. You liked my tongue there, didn`t you?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
He did like it. He did like it a lot.  
Nick`s wet, soapy finger felt almost the same, and now that he`s feeling clean, he only had to fight the unfamiliar sensation, not the fear of being smelly and manky.  
They were under the shower, right?  
Sensations, goodness, so many completely new sensations! It started with the smell, that downright masculine smell, then that deep, manly voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Those hands. They may have been delicate for a man's hands, but they were undoubtedly man's hands.  
“I love touching you, Roger. You feel so good, you feel good everywhere. Such a beautiful man. Such a beautiful, strong, sweet man.”  
Uh. That voice. So utterly erotic.  
“I…oh God! You ..if you want, you..I want…”  
“Again, I have no idea what you're talking about, my sweet darling.”  
Sweet darling. This was so…it made him melt, it made Roger melt. Like butter in the sun. He felt so…loved.  
“Stick it in. I want to know what it feels like. Stick your finger in me.”  
Oh. What? Roger`s eyes widened. Did he really say that? Out loud?  
“I'm not sticking anything into you until you can even say it. I need to be sure you really want this, Roger. So say it. Say where you want my finger.” Nick growled in his ear, giving his earlobe a quick lick.  
Oh God! That was embarrassing. And still kind of hot. Actually, it was more hot than embarrassing.  
Fucking hell, Nick had a talent to make his head spin and his cock twitch.  
Come on, Roger Andrew, you can say it, huh? You are an adult man.  
He reached for the back of the keyboardist`s neck and turned his head slightly to whisper in Nick's ear as well.  
“Stick one of your beautiful, long, artistic fingers in my tight, virgin hole, Nick Rhodes.”  
Uh. Funny thing. Actually , it was a turn-on saying this. He knew Nick wanted it, and Nick made him feel like the hottest man on the planet. Things were different with Nick. Of course they were.  
“With pleasure. And you have no idea how artistic my fingers can be.”  
Another lick over his earlobe, longer this time.  
Apparently, Nick liked licking. Which was good, because Roger recently found out that he liked to be licked.  
He chuckled, and Nick responded with one of these amazingly sexy deep growls.  
“Goodness, Roger, you are so fucking hot!”  
“You make me. You make me want.”  
“I love making you want, sweet darling. Making you want me.”  
God. That`s sexy. Hot and sexy.  
Nick rubbed the puckered skin with his thumb, feeling Roger tense.  
“Breathe, remember? Just breathe. I promised you I won`t hurt you. I will never hurt you.”  
Fascinating. The little hole seemed to respond to his words, seemed to get softer.  
It was probably just a reaction to Roger's deep breath, but the thought that his words had caused this was incredibly erotic.  
His fingertip penetrated, very gently, just a tiny bit.  
He remained motionless, breathing with Roger.  
It was kind of magical. Like they were one.  
He grabbed Roger's chin and went for his lips. The moment those lips opened for him, for his tongue, it was like the sweet pucker opened, too, like it would suck him in a bit more.  
They stayed like this until the water came out of the pipe cold. Kissing, Nick's thumb in Roger. Nothing more.  
But it was so huge it hurt. In a good way.  
This little but oh so huge scene in the shower had changed something between them. A strange familiarity was established, leaving no space for any embarrassment.  
They grinned all the time as they towelled each other off, they touched and kissed.  
It was playful and tender and they both had to laugh when their stomachs growled in perfect sync.  
“Didn`t you say something about vegetarian bagels?”  
“Kitchen, where the cold coffee is.”  
“I guess we always take two tries at coffee.”  
“People must set priorities.” Roger shrugged.  
He felt so good in his own skin, felt so good to be naked around Nick, and it was somehow completely natural that he lifted him up and carried him into the kitchen.  
“Garth!”  
This bastard did not even have a bad conscience. Sitting in the middle of the table, devouring their bagels like it was his very own right.  
“Well, isn`t that wonderful? So much for breakfast. I'll just get dressed and get us something, okay? Please don't run away. Oh, wait, you can't run away. You're not gonna wear your filthy, stinking...Roger Taylor, did you just spank me?”  
“Yes, I did. You deserved it. I'll wait for you here and make some more coffee.”  
Nick couldn't stop grinning as he stood in the checkout line with lots of delicacies in his shopping basket. Also a bottle of champagne and a toothbrush.  
I`ll wait for you, he said.  
Having a naked, sexy drummer waiting for him was something he wouldn't have thought possible 24 hours ago. And since everything was obviously possible today, he went straight to the pharmacy next door and bought lube and condoms. Just to be prepared, huh?  
The smell of coffee welcomed him as he stepped in his apartment. There also was music and a drummer singing along. Flat but with great enthusiasm.  
He held his breath when standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  
Roger was dancing. Naked.  
He had never seen Roger dance, especially not naked, and it was a really beautiful sight.  
“Oh. There you are! Man, you brought a lot of stuff! Is anyone else coming?”

“No, it's just you and me. And a greedy cat. Would you be so kind as to unpack this stuff? I'll go and undress. It wouldn't be fair otherwise, would it?”  
“How would you feel about breakfast in bed?”  
“These drummers really have a lot of good ideas!”  
“That surprises you, doesn't it? Drummers, contrary to popular rumour, are quite intelligent.”  
“Apparently. Besides, drummers have nice butts, which you never see because they're always sitting on them.”  
“Exactly! And they're always so buttoned up.” Roger smirks, wiggling his brows.  
“You're gonna be rubbing that in my face for the rest of my life, aren't you?”  
For the rest of my life, yes, please!  
“I will probably rub a lot of things in your face.”  
“Oh, really? That doesn't matter. I like to rub my face on a lot of things.”  
“I figured that. But before we rub anything in here, we should eat something. I`m starving. You go ahead and take the coffee, I'll bring the rest.”  
“Aye aye, sir.” Grinning happily, he made his way into the bedroom. He had just gotten undressed when it occurred to him. Shit! Condoms and lubricant. Oh, fuck! Hopefully Roger didn't feel any pressure now. He thought about going back into the kitchen, telling him that…that what? That he just wanted to be prepared? It was too late anyway. All he could do was to hope he hadn't completely ruined the mood.  
“Nick? Where do you keep the champagne glasses?” Roger called, voice sounding all light and happy. “Ah, never mind, found them!”  
Apparently Roger had also found the tray, which he now carried in fully loaded. Loaded with champagne, countless delicacies, condoms and lubricant.  
Oh. Well. This could get interesting.  
Again Nick briefly considered whether it would be useful to comment on this somehow, but decided not to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside and out

Roger stared at the last remaining contents of that basket.   
Uh-oh. Someone was having plans here.   
The tray was ready, the champagne was poured, now what to do with …with this?   
Garth also looked very interested, probably hoping for more bagels  
“Sorry, cat. I guess you can't eat that. Actually, in this case it's meant for the other end. And you know what's funny? I'm not freaking out at all. Maybe, Garth, maybe I'm even a little bit curious. Maybe. Possibly.”  
“Meow.”  
“Like what? You think it's weird? Me too, actually. I stand here naked in the kitchen, talking to a cat and looking fascinated at a tube of lubricant and a pack of condoms. My life has never been weirder. What do you think, Garth? Leave it here and pretend I didn't notice or take it with me, which is like agreeing to this?”  
“Meow.”  
“Thanks, man, you're indeed helpful. Not. Why do I bother asking you anyway, you don't even have balls. You're lucky, these things only cause trouble. Although, when I think about what your amazing owner is doing to mine…fuck, Garth, I shouldn't be telling you this, right? So look, I like you, you're a nice cat. I put my fate in your paws, Garth. If you meow again, I'm gonna leave this stuff here. Don't meow, and I'll take it with me.”  
Roger stared at Garth.  
Garth stared at Roger.  
The cat blinked sluggishly and then set about cleaning itself, between its hind legs, where the nuts would be, if it had any.  
“Are you in cahoots with your owner, Garthie? Ok, then. I hold you entirely responsible if this hurt. Curiosity killed the cat, huh?”  
Well. Bringing those things didn't necessarily mean they'd be used, did it?  
His knees were a little weak when he went into the bedroom.  
Nick, smiling, took the tray from him, and suddenly Roger felt as if he had just offered himself. On a tray, so to speak.  
His lover did not mention the objects, put them almost casually on the bedside table.  
That was all right for Roger. He didn't want to talk about it, at least not yet.  
In fact, he didn't want to talk at all.  
His lover!  
He had just thought of Nick as his lover!   
He was, wasn't he?  
Okay, they would have to talk at some point. About what this was. About what it meant.   
“What planet are you on right now? Your body is here, but your mind is God knows where, right?” There was a hint of anxiety in Nick's beautiful deep voice.  
Roger chuckled quietly, crawled into bed, flung an arm around his bandmate who wasn`t only a bandmate any longer and planted yet another kiss in the curve of the man`s neck.  
“Right here with you on planet earth. I was just a little…I dunno…stunned. A lot has happened in the last few hours.” Roger reached for one of the champagne glasses on the tray, which they were balancing on their legs while leaning against the headboard. “Here’s to us, Nick Rhodes.”  
“To us, Roger Taylor.”  
To us. Sounded pretty damn good.  
While they were eating, they talked about all kinds of things, just not about what happened between them. What would happen. How it would go on.  
At some point Nick took the tray back to the kitchen and when he returned Roger had the tube of lubricant in his hand and studied the imprint with furrowed brows.  
“I'm beginning to see what you meant when you said it doesn't work that way. I guess soap alone isn't enough, huh?”  
“No. At least not if you're not used to it.” Nick said, trying his best not to freak out at that sight.  
“I see. And... well, I know my obsession with cleanliness must be starting to annoy you, but isn't this a huge mess?”  
“Not if you use an enema first.”  
Oh, God, he's gonna run away screaming, Nick thought.  
“That sounds anything but sexy, if you ask me. Is that why you won't let someone fuck you?”  
“No. I tried it and I just realized that I enjoy it more as top.”  
“Top?”  
“Top. The active one. Bottom, the passive one.” Nick tried to keep a matter-of-fact tone, although his heart almost jumped out of his chest. “I think I just like to have the upper hand in sex.”  
“Yeah, that suits you.” Roger nodded. “Are you going to stay in the doorway or are you coming back to bed?”  
“I want to block your exit if you decide to run away.” This should sound funny, but it was actually meant seriously.  
“I don't want to offend you; I just don't think I'd have a problem pushing you aside if I wanted to. But I don't want to, so why don't you come back here?” he patted the mattress invitingly.   
“So you're not gonna run away screaming?”   
“Maybe you'll run away, because I'm gonna ask you a lot of annoying questions.”  
“You can ask me whatever you want.” Nick climbed back into bed hesitantly, still afraid Roger would just leave, and just to be on the safe side, he pulled him close.  
“So?” he mumbled as he snuggles up against the warm, hairy chest.  
“Huh?” Roger`s lips were on his neck again, nuzzling and nibbling, what made Nick wanting to scream with happiness. No, obviously Roger had absolutely no desire to run away.   
“Questions?”  
“Uh. I'm still working up this enema thing.”  
“If you would work this up, I doubt you`d be in bed.” Nick chuckled.  
“Har har!” Roger blushed, but there was that sweet rumble in his chest as he stifled a laugh.   
That was good, right? Laughing was good.  
Nick pulled him even closer. “Look, I was a little hasty. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you. I don't know why I had to bring this stuff. You're so wonderful, it all feels so right and good, I guess I forgot you never did this before. I really didn't mean to scare you.”  
“But you'd like to do that, wouldn't you? You'd like to fuck me.”  
“Yes.”  
What else could he say?   
“Ok, let’s say I used this utterly unerotic little gay sex tool. What happens next?”  
Nick`s cock got brutally hart. Just thinking about it was torture, but talking about it?  
Great. That would certainly be very comforting to Roger, huh? All this *I do not want to push you* and *I do not want to scare you* and then rub his hard cock against him.  
He carefully slipped a little bit away from the warm, muscled body, regretting it in an instant.   
“I already noticed, Nick. Apparently, you don't.” With that, Roger took his hand and guided it to his cock. His hard-as-nails cock.  
“Oh.”  
“Yes, oh. So what happens next? In theory, of course, because you didn't bring anything with you. No enema, I mean.”  
“I have some in the bathroom.”  
“Ah, sure. I guess your ex-boyfriend forgot these.”  
“He used a shower attachment.”   
Goodness, Nick Rhodes! Stop talking such nonsense. This is totally inappropriate.  
It really was. Especially since Nick had started to wank Roger slowly.  
God, he just loved that beautiful cock, how could he resist?  
The drummer seemed to find this a good idea, because now strong fingers closed around Nick's shaft and brown eyes fixed at his. “Tell me, Nick. What would you do then?”  
Holy fuck, how steaming hot was that, please?   
“You'd lie on your back and I'd stuff a pillow under your sweet ass. Then I will lube you. First from the outside, and if you would loosen up a little, like yesterday when I licked you or earlier in the shower, then I would open you slowly. Gently, I'd stretch you. First with one finger, then with two, and when I add the third, you will scream with pleasure. Or I could use both thumbs. No, I use my fingers. This way I can get to your gland better. I'll spread my fingers inside you, twist them, fuck you with them You like the idea, yeah?”  
Roger's cock thrusted violently into his fist and pre-cum gushed out. A lot of pre-cum.   
“Uhn. Nick!”  
“Then I would finally sink my dick in you. Very slowly at first, so you can get used to it. I wouldn't touch your cock, Roger, and you shouldn't be doing this either. I want to know if you can come on my dick in your hot, tight ass. Come, my sweet darling, come now! Show me how much the imagination turns you on.” Hot seed shot over Nick's hand and splashed against his belly. That and this delicious little pointed scream were enough to make Nick come too.  
Roger felt a little dizzy. Fuck, that was fast. And violent. Wow.  
“Fuck, Nick, you know it turns me on when you talk like that.” He panted.  
“I didn't know that. Now I do.” They kissed breathlessly and just lay in silence for long minutes, fingers intertwined, looking at each other, until their breathing was back to normal.  
“I wish we never had to leave this bed” Roger whispered. “But we're gonna have to, eventually, right? I... Nick, I think I want to try. I want you to fuck me, okay? But first... what happens to us when we leave this bed, Nick?”  
“I leave that to you, my sweet darling. I'm outed, even if you didn't know it. I don't mind if we put a sign around our neck that says *newly in love*. We can issue a press release and, I don't know, show up in the studio tomorrow snogging and holding hands. But you'll probably need time, right? We can keep it quiet if you want. Unless, of course, I misunderstood you and you don't want a relationship with me.”  
“You really think so? After all this?”  
“No. No, not really. But you have to decide, Roger. It's your life that's gonna change, not mine. You have to be clear about that. How you want to handle it is up to you. I will help you. I'll keep it secret if you want me to, but I'm not gonna hide forever. Being a secret lover is not my thing in the long run, Roger. Oh, God, that doesn't sound at all like what I mean, Rog. That's not... it's not supposed to sound so brusque. I have a terrible crush on you, and I want to let the whole world know it. But I understand that it's not gonna be that easy for you. Take all the time you need, I'm here for you. I was once with a married man, you know? It was horrible, and I just don't want all this secrecy in my life anymore.”  
“I would just like to talk to my parents and to my brother's family before we start making out in the streets, ok? This won't take long.” For the first time in his life, Roger was glad that his marriage had remained childless. That made it easier. Funnily enough, Nick had a daughter, he'd seen her briefly a few times. Because of a mumps infection as a child he was sterile, and even though Gio had never said it, he believed that this was an essential reason for the divorce. Probably there was already someone else. He hadn't wanted to know. The children of his older brother were very close to him, and he definitely wanted to talk to them.  
He snuggled up close to Nick.   
“No secrets, I promise.”  
“There's still champagne, shall we toast again?”  
Somehow they had both fallen asleep, and Nick had a terrible Deja vu when he woke up.  
Roger was gone.  
But the shock only lasted for a moment because then he heard the shower running in the bathroom.  
Good God, that was really a bit neurotic, wasn't it? Roger's constant washing.  
“Still think you stink?” he giggled when the drummer came into the bedroom.  
“No. I just... I found it. Sorry, I probably shouldn't have gone through your closets like that, but I was... well, you know, curious.”  
“Again, I have no idea what you're talking about.”  
“I'm clean inside and out now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheer pleasure

Nick blinked, then stared, what made Roger laugh.  
“That I left Nick Rhodes speechless makes me a little bit proud.”  
“You've left me speechless countless times in the last hours, you just didn't realize it. Roger, I didn't kind of force you into it, did I?”  
“Well, I wouldn't have had the idea on my own. And actually, it was Garth who made the decision.”  
“Garth?” To say that Nick was a little confused would be a mild understatement.  
“I'll explain it to you later. Would you like a coffee?”  
“Coffee? Are you kidding? I would like to have you! Get your cute butt over here, Roger Andrew!”  
In Roger's soft brown eyes something like fear flashed for a moment and Nick mentally punched himself in the face.  
“Roger, Rog, my sweet darling. I promised you more than once I won`t hurt you. Come here.”  
Oh God. Fucking hell. He`s done it. He has prepared himself for me. I've never had sex with a virgin. I'm the first. Fuck it. I'm the first.  
Ok, he had to exude safety now. He had to look like a man who knew exactly what he was doing, although he almost shivered with nervousness and utter need.  
Roger made no effort to hide his own trembling.  
I can't believe this. Oh, God. I'm gonna have a cock up my ass, fucking hell, I WANT a dick in my ass!  
“I'm not afraid of you hurting me, Nick. I'm... surprised how much I want this. You make me want, I told you.”  
“I love that you want me so much. I never thought it was possible. I want you too, my sweet darling.”  
“I like that. I like to be called sweet darling.”  
It was kitschy, huh? And he never had anyone calling him this, it seems more appropriate for a woman, but still…he loved it. Most likely because he felt that it`s not just a phrase. He felt that Nick meant it.  
Nick watched as he crawled into bed and had his arms around the drummer in an instant.  
Warm, almost hot skin pressed against him and those soft, sweet lips met his. The kiss was all and everything. Tender, promising and hot. The hottest kiss ever.  
Nick wondered if this was for the knowledge of what would happen. He surely thought more than once about fucking Roger, but he never thought it would happen so quickly. Those last hours had been quite a rollercoaster-ride and he felt like in the middle of a looping, dizzy and thrilled.  
How did they get from a dinner invitation to…, well, this?  
Nick couldn`t help but chuckle.  
“Just to make it perfectly clear, Roger Taylor, this was so not what I had in mind when I thought I need to tell you I`m gay.”  
“Oh well, it wasn`t what I had in mind when I came here, either.”  
The rumble of Roger`s laugh felt simply wonderful. Easy. A wee bit nervous, perhaps.  
He was. Nervous. Like hell, actually.  
But curiosity and want, let`s not forget about that never before experienced scorching WANT , far exceeded this nervousness.  
How came he never noticed Nick`s sheer beauty?  
This unique colour of his eyes, the pure sex in his voice and the silky touch of his skin.  
And this scent, hell, he was all the way obsessed with the man`s scent.  
“I've never met a person that smells as good as you do,” he whispered against Nick`s neck.  
“I love how you sniff at me all the time” Nick smiled. “I love how your hair feels under my fingers. And my, do I love those perky little nipples of yours!”  
“Perky?” Roger snorted.  
“Yes, Perky, Delicious. Sensitive,”  
Oh God, this noise Roger made when he took one of those nubs in his mouth, sucking gently.  
“Uhgn. Uh…fuck.”  
“This is where it leads to, if you still want it.”  
“I do. Want.I ….oooh.”  
Nick had started to kiss his way down the drummer`s chest, adding a nip and a lick here and there. Roger`s eyes fell shut as an anticipating shiver went through his whole body.  
Holy fuck, the things Nick does with his mouth! And oooh, his teeth, goodness!  
Stars, no, fucking universes exploded behind his closed eyelids when Nick sucked his sac in completely, those teeth scraping over the sensitive skin.  
Obscene, wonderful noises. Smacking. Slurping. He really enjoyed it with all his senses, Nick.  
Roger was already close to the edge when he finally licked his hole and he didn`t know if he should be sad or relieved when the intense sensations suddenly stopped.  
“Look at me. I wanna see your eyes, Roger. Let me see your eyes.”  
Nick came up to kiss him, pushing the blankets aside as he did.  
“I want to see you, all of you. You are so beautiful, sweet darling.”  
Even though Roger felt flattered, loved and coveted he had to fight the need to close his eyes when Nick grabbed the lube from the nightstand.  
Oh. Oh man. This is really happening. For real.  
Then Nick did exactly what he told Roger earlier. What he would do. In theory.  
But hell, there`s nothing theoretical about having a finger in his ass. Especially when this finger brushed over a certain spot. Roger digged his heels into the mattress, his back arching.  
“Good?” Nick`s smile was smug. Knowing. Sexy.  
“Uh…I…it`s intense.”  
“And we haven`t even started yet, you needy thing.”  
A second finger joined. Nick could not have taken his eyes off Roger if his life depended on it.  
He loved to see the lust and desire in those usually soft brown eyes.  
A kind of primitive pride took possession of him.  
I am the first.  
This is mine.  
He is mine. I make him look like this. I alone.Speaking of alone, yet olone the way this tight, hot channel seemed to clench his fingers made him want to thrust his cock in to the hilt, and he knew Roger could see the same lust and desire, all this want in his face just like he saw it in the drummer`s.  
Slow down, Bates! Virgin! He`s a virgin. Preparation is everything.  
Nick added more lube, because there could never be too much of it. He spread his fingers, twisting his wrist while he moved in and out, in and out.  
Only when Roger met his moves, literally fucking himself on Nick`s fingers, he pushed in a third finger.  
For the first time there was a hint of pain visible in this lovely face, and he stilled.  
“Pressure” Roger gasped. “ Strange. Burns.”  
“Breathe, darling. Let it go.”  
Carefully he searched for that bundle of nerves in him, finding the hard knot that was the prostate.  
“Uuuhn.Gaaaawd”  
Yeah. Gaaaawd, indeed.  
Nick had certainly not lived like a monk. He'd had a lot of men in bed, but this one...he was perfect, nothing but perfect! Tight and hot and loud and passionate. Absolutely honest, all his feelings so wonderfully displayed in this handsome face.  
Nick laughed of sheer pleasure, and his heart melted when Roger joined in. How could it be so easy, so uncomplicated?  
Roger knew Nick wasn't laughing at him. He knew it was a laugh of pure joy. For the joy of being with him, being in him, and for some reason that was lock, stock and barrel wonderful.


End file.
